In densely populated constructions such as dormitories, apartment buildings and hotels, space is at a premium in order to maximize the number of units that can be provided within the construction. Traditionally, this has resulted in units in which both the communal living rooms and bedrooms have a small footprint. Moreover, these units have included fixed walls, where optimizing the size of one room or area comes at the expense of the size of another room or area.
More recently, it has become known to provide internal walls that are capable of moving in one direction to allow the size of a room to be dynamically changed. However, such systems have been complicated and expensive and, as such, not successfully implemented.